The present invention relates to a disk show rack comprised of a plurality of sector boxes pivotally connected to a pivot shaft at different elevations for keeping laser disks.
Regular laser disk storage devices or show racks are commonly comprised of a fixed frame construction divided into a plurality of storage chambers for carrying individual laser disks. Because of fixed type, one must open the cover of the rack and/or pull the individual laser disks out of the storage chambers for checking while searching specific individual laser disks.